Knighthood
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: Jacob Trenton! Haine announced, bowing. The trainer looked her over. Careful ,boy, your new. I won't tolerate laziness, he demanded, scard eye twitching, Haine bowing. This will be tough, she thought but gulped when Bairn smirked and turned away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Welcome to Knighthood

Her bright red eyes glittered as she eyed the piece of golden jewelry. She carefully picked the object up and let the sun hit so it glittered to it's fullest. "I want it!" she thought as she pulled her hand back, thinking she would make contact with her long blond hair. All she made contact with was air. She turned her head a bit and groaned. She raised her hand higher to touch her hair. It was short, like a boy's, and she hated it. She loved being a girl, dressing up, meeting a handsome knight, and him sweeping her away. She let her head tilt when her lovely sister came trotting towards her, her curly brown hair and green eyes making her quiver. "When I said anything to be a knight, I highly doubted that she would have taken it so literally," she sneered. Carolyn took the jewelry and set it down. "You're pretending to be a boy, remember?" Carolyn stated knocking on Haine's head, waiting for a hollow sound to appear. "I hate this, I loved my hair," Haine said, letting her head fall back, making it as exaggerated as possible.

Carolyn ignored her and grabbed her brown horse's reigns. Haine groaned as she slumped down to watch Carolyn walk away then turn. "Are you coming Jacob?" she questioned teasingly. "Why Jacob? It's not even close to my real name," complained Haine, grabbing her own horse's reigns. Before running to catch up to her sister, she quickly handed the money to the seller and grabbed the necklace and ran.

The chain was cold against her white skin as she placed it under her red tunic. She loved how the red beads felt on her. She smiled with satisfaction and entered the castle.

Haine huffed when she raised her large trunk onto her bed. She leaned onto the chest for a moment then scanned the room with her eyes. The room was simple, with a window on one side, a fireplace on the other. There was a desk in one corner, than her bed. Carolyn entered and smiled. " It's not that bad, see?" the sixteen year old stated. "Jack was right!" Haine smiled solemnly and turned her body away, somehow shielding herself. Jack was the most handsome boy she knew. He was their stable boy, with jet-black hair and brown eyes. He was a member of a family, which had served under her family for generations. Haine quickly fell in love with him, when puberty kicked in. Sadly, one night when Haine had just went to the bathroom, She saw Jack pronounce his love to her flawless virgin sister, Carolyn. Haine snapped back to reality when Carolyn left the room to go to her guestroom. Haine's eyes lowered to eye every scratch and cruve of wood on the ground. "The best thing they should have in here is a rock, so I can climb under it every time Carolyn comes in," Haine really needed that rock when someone knocked. Haine wrapped her petite hand around the handle and opened to see three boys standing in front of her.

"You must be Jacob Trenton," said one with brown curly hair, broad face, bit chubby, and the stunning blue eyes. Haine was confused, who the heck were these people? "Uh, yeah?" she hesitated the answer. She took a step back when the boy in the middle stuck his face towards her and eyed her. She felt her cheeks go pink when he scanned her body with his strange eyes. He was gorgeous, with dark brown hair, and the deepest shade of green in one eye, and the mix between brown and blue in the other. "You're pretty short," he said bluntly. Haine felt a surge of anger and gripped her hands. "Who are you calling short!" she demanded, red eyes flaring. "Calm down," said the un-social one. He was blond, with blue eyes and too many freckles to count. He was a bit shorter than the other two. "Fine. What do you want?" Haine crossed her arms and leaned a bit on the doorframe. "Just wanted to see if the new page would be any threat, I guess not," the mixed eyed one shrugged. Haine was shocked at how rude he was and was so close to kicking him where it hurts. Haine optained not to and let her face fall emotionless. "Yeah, same here," she said looking him over. He gave her a deadly look then walked away. The two others following. "Bairn wait!" yelled the chubby one as the shorter one turned towards her. "You shouldn't have done that," he said shaking his head as he left. Haine pondered it and placed her fingers on her chin. "Maybe I shouldn't have," she thought, blinking twice then turning on her heel to go back inside her room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Here is my first fan fic. For a book, not a manga, which is a japanese comic book. Enjoy and R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Waking

Sunshine streamed through the shutters as they pressed against Haine's cream skinned face. She moaned in resentment and lifted her tired body out of her sheets. She blinked a few times before dropping her feet on the cold wood floor and padding over to her dresser. She pulled on a red tunic and black pants. She clipped the belt that held her knife and wedged her feet into some black leather boots. She went over to her trunk and took out a small mirror. She moved it up and down to see herself and sighed. "I better wash my face," she said. After washing her face, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair, she trotted out of her room. It was early, and the other pages were still slumbering in their beds. She walked quietly when passing the master's quarters but sprinted when she finally got outside.

Haine slowly creaked the barn-house door and walked into the dim area. She heard horses rustle and look over their doors. She smiled at them all and said good morning. Haine always had a thing with horses. She would befriend every single one and always visit them. She would, of course, befriend these horses and they would be there for her to survive the years of knighthood. Walking slowly, she went to each one and gave them a slice of apple that she stored in a bag, slung over her shoulder. After going to every horse, she went last to Barney, her chestnut brown stallion with a smooth main and large muscular frame. "Hey Barney," she whispered placing her forehead on his. "Today's the first day." Concentrating on his pure black eyes, she pulled out a full carrot. Barney grunted and crunched while Haine giggled when his wet tongue made contact with her hand.

Nervousness was flowing through her veins, making her heart beat out of her chest. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," she stated, stoking Barney's nose. He shook his head in response. Haine got the message and smiled. "Right, it'll make Jack and Carolyn happy," she said with a small turn at the heel. She stepped back from Barney and walked back to the door. She turned to the horses and spread her arms. "See you guys later!" she exclaimed. Some horses stirred and some neighed. Haine's grin was almost as big as her face when she left. "I can do this. I really can!" she thought.

The breakfast hall went silent when a girl walked into the hall. She was tall, with plain brown hair and eyes. Haine stared at her then leaned on her hand. "So she' s Keladry of Mindelan," she thought. The boys surrounding her snickered. Haine eyed them all and sighed when Keladry just stood there, pondering. "Go home girl!" someone yelled. Looking around, Haine didn't see who it was but was upset. "Why are boys like that?" Anger fading away, someone finally directed Keladry to a table near by. He was tall with brown hair and was quit plain. The table quickly cleared when she approached it. Haine shook her head and stood up to pray.

After the pages and squires prayed, they quickly started to eat their food. Haine watched as many boys walked over to Keladry's table to sit. "So the boys cleared for the other boys. I see, they weren't making fun of her. They were mad because she was late," Haine thought. "All right!" she stood. The surrounding boys watched her as she walked silently towards the other table. She felt like all eyes were on her when she finally arrived in front of the girl. "Yes?" she questioned, looking over Haine's small frame. " May I sit here?" Haine asked confidently, seeing an empty seat in the corner of her eye. The hall still watched her as Haine waited for a reply. Keladry smiled and nodded. Haine smiled back and slid onto the seat. The boys that had joined Kel looked at Haine when one laughed. Haine whipped her head around to see the boy with the mixed eyes. "So the new page goes to be with the outcasts?" he questioned. Haine hesitated but stood up stubbornly. "Yeah, you have something to say Bairn of Anglewood?" Haine demanded, red eyes fixed with his blue and green ones. "Drop in Bairn, he's new," said the tall one which had directed Keladry to a table earlier. Haine turned her eyes a bit to look at the new speaker but went back to her and Bairn's staring contest.

"Jacob, I have nothing to say but- oh wait, where did he go?" Haine raised an eyebrow. Was he insane, she was right in front of him. "Oh there he is, I didn't notice him since he's so short!" exclaimed Bairn. The hall went hysteric as Haine felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She thought quickly then looked up at him. "Well you know, I'm average. You're just strangely tall," she retorted. Half of the hall clapped while others cheered. Bairn's face went red with anger. Haine clapped for herself. "Goddess bless," she stated. That was it, something snapped in Bairn. Suddenly Haine's tunic collar was raised high as she felt her feet leave the ground. "Jacob, I'd be very careful. I can make you go straight to burial," he sneered. "Let him go Bairn!" Kel stood as the others boys with her stood as well. "Stay out of this Keladry," he sneered. Haine grabbed his hands and glared. "Yeah Bairn, let go," she said. Bairn's eye's both went dark yellow, making Haine gasp lightly.

The prince walked over and pulled Bairn away. "Bairn, you're a year off from a squire, don't ruin it," the prince stated. Bairn's eyes went normal before his hand slipped away. Haine rubbed her neck and looked into Bairn's eyes, how strange. "Fine," he sighed, closing his eyes. "Sorry," he managed to say before turning and leaving. "Don't worry about him Jacob. He's usually a nice guy. He's just well…" said the prince. "His brother just died," finished a boy named Seaver. Haine gave a sympathetic look at Bairn's back before turning back to her breakfast.

Long chapter!!!!


End file.
